Papa Zola/Gallery
This is the gallery for Papa Zola. Official Artworks and Others BoBoiBoy Defender of the truth.png Papazola.png 1523673_10152155306187280_2052012318_o.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-23-17h41m57s124.png|Papa Zola with Burgerman, Ernie and Child Passenger chasing Adu Du Riddles of Justice.JPG FB_IMG_14774969108728304.jpg papazola132.jpg FB IMG 14764096175607846.jpg FB IMG 14764096043266552.jpg Komik Papa Zola Bahagian 1 (Part 1).jpg Komik Papa Zola Bahagian 1 (Part 2).jpg Komik Papa Zola Bahagian 1 (Part 3).jpg Komik Papa Zola Bahagian 1 (Part 4).jpg Komik Papa Zola Bahagian 2 (Part 1).jpg Komik Papa Zola Bahagian 2 (Part 2).jpg Komik Papa Zola Bahagian 2 (Part 3).jpg Komik Papa Zola Bahagian 2 (Part 4).jpg Download (13).jpg Download (15).jpg BoBoiBoy: The Movie TheMovie_MS.jpg BoBoiBoy_The_Movie_-_Stills.jpeg BBBTheMovie.jpeg 09.jpg 13.jpg 15.jpg Movie_Banner.png 22days.jpg Papazolamovie.png Papa_Zola_-_Before_and_After.png BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode_5_-_4_Days.jpg Episode 5 - 1 Day.jpg Episode 6 - 2 Days.jpg 15823363_10155033334107280_3132067384885292296_n.jpg Papa Zola March 2017.jpg 22780247_10156019082252280_1069481463117312393_n.jpg 23031343_10156045948012280_6701243913150627541_n.jpg 23032404_10156046007882280_6778145242891889983_n.jpg 23032743_10156046004067280_7005654817103030416_n.jpg 23130916_10156046007422280_1653717791814426103_n.jpg Papa Zola and Cattus relaxing.png NEW ROOM JUSTICE!!.png Captain Papa and Fang.jpg Aidilfitri (3).jpg Gopal, Fang, BoBoiBoy and Papa Zola grounded by Tarung.png Yaya, BoBoiBoy and Papa Zola instagram account.jpg Popularity Contest - Gopal VS Papa Zola.png Popularity Contest - Papa Zola.png Popularity Contest - Gopal and Papa Zola.png Popularity Contest Week 3 - Thank you for voting!.png Winners of the challenge.jpg 58986691 10157464779707280 911336887061315584 .jpg BoBoiBoy Movie 2 BBBTM Banner.jpg Happy Teacher's Day!.jpg 5 Tips to prevent microsleep while driving.jpg ��⭐Selamat Hari Raya Aidilfitiri!⭐��.jpg Happy Father's Day!.jpg Poater Character 5 (Pipi and Papa Zola).jpg Invite your family to watch BBBM2!.jpg Screenshots BoBoiBoy 1079156 173431176171011 1472656387 n.jpg Duit raya kebenaran.png Selamat Hari Raya Aidilfitri.png Hey sudah lah tu.png Season 1 Vlcsnap-2012-06-14-14h51m43s118.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-14-14h51m45s137.png vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h52m43s174.png vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h52m53s16.png vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h52m55s40.png vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h53m02s106.png vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h53m07s163.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h53m14s226.png|My No.1 Fan? vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h53m27s98.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h53m39s221.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h53m45s31.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h53m59s164.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h54m04s219.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h54m12s36.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h54m20s124.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h54m17s88.png|What, you're feeding me sandals? Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h54m22s141.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h54m26s185.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h54m34s4.png|Is this delicious? Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h54m35s18.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h54m40s61.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h54m48s141.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h54m51s179.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h54m56s222.png|Little Missy Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h54m59s0.png|The Truth will never, ever faint Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h55m02s31.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h55m06s65.png|It's taste like Sandpaper Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h55m09s95.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h55m10s112.png vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h27m06s190.png|Wake up Master! Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-12h55m39s148.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-12h55m41s168.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-12h55m47s228.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-12h55m49s249.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-23-13h26m37s8.png|Papa Zola and Probe Vlcsnap-2012-08-09-17h15m50s192.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-09-17h18m44s135.png vlcsnap-2012-08-09-17h34m56s126.png Season 2 Papa Zola showing his teeth.png "Mathematics!".png "How much the rest?!".png "Wrong! Really wrong!!".png Papa Zola eating apple.png "Come on.".png "Teacher mathematics!".png 486580_133477413461296_48718556_n.jpg|Papa Zola when he was young Papa Zola hanging ruler.png mqdefault (3).jpg Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-22h50m00s11.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-14-21h04m54s79.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-14-21h03m51s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-16h29m37s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-16h29m44s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-16h24m11s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-16h30m07s147.png bandicam 2013-03-26 19-14-37-477.jpg|His card vlcsnap-2013-05-31-12h22m06s18.png|Papa Zola screaming|link=Papa Zola's Gallery vlcsnap-2013-05-15-17h40m47s243.png|link=Papa Zola's Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-21h52m27s156.png|Papa Zola's head hanging in Probe's sleeping hat 487536_513429142032631_2103331289_n.jpg|Laughing Papa Zola Papa-zola.jpg ugf.jpg download (14).jpg Season 3 Papa Zola laugh.png "Fierce...".png "...My student.".png Papa Zola playing pom-pom.png Papa Zola playing pom-pom 2.png Papa Zola became a statue.png Papa Zola laugh with holding pom-pom.png "That's...".png "When you kid...".png "Won't learn.".png "That's..." -Gopal.png "Study hard.".png Gopal and papa zola.jpg|Gopal and Papa Zola Papa Zola,Gopal,ying a yaya .jpg|Papa Zola, Yaya, Ying and Gopal Papa Zola & Gopal fainted.png Papa Zola sweating.png Season 3-4.jpg Season 3-3.jpg Season 3-1.jpg|Trio Kebenaran S3_E3_Promo_01.png S3_E3_Promo_02.png S3_E3_Promo_03.png S3_E3_Promo_04.png S3_E3_Promo_05.png Using Yaya's power.png Anak muridku dah kembali ke arah kebenaran.png FB IMG 14768021032540970.jpg Bingung.JPG What Yaya Says 1069206_189145171254271_704729348_n.jpg|Papa Zola's logo is seened in "Car of The Truth" toy Tsdf-40.jpg Tsdf-21.jpg Tsdf-19.jpg Tsdf-18.jpg BoBoiBoy: The Movie How dare those Box-headed Skulls!.png|"How dare those Box-headed Skulls!" Kenapa, salah koordinat ke?.png FB IMG 14768014703902161.jpg FB IMG 14768759364631729.jpg FB IMG 14768759534989250.jpg FB IMG 14768759417138069.jpg FB IMG 14768759131273466.jpg FB IMG 14768758943019759.jpg FB IMG 14768759462611685.jpg FB IMG 14768758881603514.jpg FB IMG 14768758797540405.jpg BoBoiBoy Galaxy Kontijen23.png Kontijen24.png Kontijen25.png Kontijen27.png Kontinjen30.jpg Kontinjen31.jpg Kontijen29.png Papazola1.png Papazola2.png Just what are you doing here, huh?!.JPG Didn't you already say your farewells just now?.JPG Never says bye-bye.JPG Hi-hi!.JPG Hi-hi! Help me!.JPG Very nice room.JPG You move!.JPG Stop fighting!.JPG This is my spaceship!.JPG That's where you're wrong!.JPG See here?.JPG Forbidden because?.JPG Because you're bad at math?.JPG They're gonna suck us dry!.JPG He needs to teleport us away from here!.JPG Watch out, my disciples!.JPG How's the situation in the control room?.JPG It's gotten worse!.JPG Sauce?.JPG Which type would you like? Chili or ketchup?.JPG Papa Zola hit the button.JPG Help has arrived.JPG Good job!.JPG Heading towards my disciples now!.JPG We should conserve energy.JPG Hey!.JPG Justice has an idea!.JPG Papa Zola laughing.JPG The Ultimate Slap Of Justice!.JPG Good job, my disciples!.JPG Papa Zola happy face.JPG Ouch!.JPG Thank you, Commander!.JPG Thanks, Fang!.JPG "Get ready!".png All sitting.png Cattus with Papa Zola.png All shocked.png Theteam.png "This clever birdie can talk!".png "Check you logs!".png Everyone was relieved.png KaiEps22-31.png Good job, Kitty of Justice!.png HE'S HUGE!.png Hey, what are you waiting for?!.JPG ms:Papa Zola/Galeri id:Papa Zola/Galeri Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries